Service For Naruto-Sama!
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Semua kesialan sudah didepan mata. Naruto benar benar muak dengan segala hal yang diberikan oleh sang dosen. Well berawal dari sebuah kerusakan kecil. BL. SASUNARU. DLDR. Chapter 1/2


Service for Naruto-sama!

Warn: Yaoi, BL, OOC, typos, many more

"GAAAAH! TIDAK ADAKAH YANG LEBIH BURUK DARI INI!" Teriakan frustasi terdengar menggema sepanjang koridor yang mengarah menuju kamar namikaze termuda.

Tidak, Kediaman Namikaze ini tidak pernah sepi. Ya, tidak pernah. Terlihat dari banyaknya maid yang berada di koridor tersebut sedang berdiri di depan kamar tuan muda Namikaze dan itu juga membuktikan bahwa teriakan yang berasal dari kamar Namikaze Naruto tadi cukup –sangat- keras. Para maid memandang cemas ke arah pintu kamar sang tuan muda, beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah berbisik bisik.

"Kau saja!"

"Tidak! Na-Nanti gajiku dipotong"

"Kau yang paling depan yang maju dong"

"Tidak mau pstt! Jangan berisik!"

Dan kalian akan melihat adegan saling "Kau saja-kau saja" di depan kamar sang tuan muda. Akhirnya setelah perebatan sengit antar maid disertai peperangan death glare atau bahkan saling mendorong antar maid, yang -percayalah tidak pantas dan tidak direkomendasikan untuk melihatnya. Sang kepala maid-yang dengan paksaan- berusaha mengetuk pintu dan bertanya kepada sang tuan muda dengan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka takut. Karena sang tuan muda aka Naruto Namikaze adalah seseorang yang jarang sekali berteriak frustasi seperti itu dirumah, sekali lagi "di rumah" tidak ada yang menjamin bila di tempat lain.

Dan tentu saja kejadian ini membuat para maid harap harap cemas bahwa tuan muda mereka baik baik saja. Apakah pelayanan mereka kurang memuaskan? Atau jangan jangan ada yang terlewat sewaktu mereka membersihkan kamar? Atau sang tuan muda marah karena tidak sengaja barangnya dirusak atau disentuh oleh para maid? Uh oh mereka tidak ingin hal itu terjadi ataupun menjadi alasan kenapa sang tuan muda marah marah di dalam kamarnya. Mereka benar benar sangat menyayangi pekerjaan mereka sebagai maid di kediaman Namikaze ini.

"T-Tu-Tuan Muda? Apakah a-ada ya-yang salah?"

BRAK! Bunyi pintu kamar Naruto Namikaze dibuka dengan tarikan keras dari sang empunya ruangan. Terlihat pula para maid-termsuk sang kepala maid- berjalan mundur satu persatu secara perlahan. _What going on earth_. Naruto Namikaze, dengan rambut pirang berantakan dan muka lusuh layaknya pegawai yang baru saja di PHK muncul dengan garangnya dari dalam kamar yang sedaritadi terdengar suara teriakan. Terlihat ia membawa sebuah _remote _ditangannya, tunggu _remote_ apa itu? Setelah dilihat lebih jelas lagi itu ternyata adalah _remote AC_ milik Naruto.

Dengan tiba tiba, ia mengacungkan_ remote_ _AC_nya itu kedepan wajah sang kepalada _maid_. Sang _maid _langsung saja memandang _horror _dan bingung. Memang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan _remote AC_ itu?

"Kau tau ini apa?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah, di sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus sepertinya.

"I-itu _Remote AC _tu-tuan muda."

"Kau tau kenapa aku membawanya seperti ini?" Kata Naruto seraya menggoyag ngoyangkan _Remote AC _itu ke kanan dan kiri tepat di depan wajah sang kepala maid.

"Ti-tidak tuan muda"

"Ah masa kau tidak tahu? Buruk sekali~" Tiba tiba nada suara Naruto menjadi seperti bermain main diiringi dengan nada rendah yang sangat berbahaya. GLEK! Sang kepala maid menelan ludahnya, pahit. Uh-ho kurasa ini tidak baik.

"Kau tau _AC_ di kamarku mati" Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan kau lihat, _remote_ ini pun tidak berfungsi untuk menghidupkan _AC_ itu" Kata Naruto seraya melempar sang _Remote _tidak berdosa, yang untungnya saja tidak mengenai salah satu maid pun.

PRANG!

"HIII" Para maid segera menyingkir dari jarak lempar sang Namikaze muda, dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka menggerakan kepala untuk melihat bagaimana nasib si _remote _ yang terkena amukan tuan muda Namikaze itu. Mereka menatap _horror _pada _Remote_ yang menjadi korban pelemparan Naruto, sudah terlihat lagi bentuk dan nyawanya disamping guci mahal, yang diyakini harganya benar benar mahal milik Namikaze Minato yang sekarang bentuknya sudah berubah menjadi potongan potongan kecil.

"Nah, lalu coba tebak apa yang harusnya kau lakukan hm?~ ayo~" Ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada main main yang jujur saya malah menambah tekanan batin kepada sang kepala maid. Terlihat di depan Naruto sang kepala maid sudah berwajah pucat hampir menangis. Mungkin ia ingin langsung saja berlari dan menjauhi daerah milik Naruto untuk beberapa hari.

'Ya Tuhan cobaan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku' Ucap sang maid dalam hati, ia ingin menangis saja rasanya, miris.

"Ti-tidak tahu tuan muda" Ucap sang kepala maid hati-hati, ia tidak berani menatap sang Tuan Muda.

"Kau lihat itu? Ah itu lho benda putih panjang yang tidak mau menyala~" Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk _AC _yang berada di dalam kamarnya dengan senyuman manis. Seandainya bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, seluruh maid yang melihatnya akan menjerit jerit histeris. Sebenarnya jika bisa, sekarang para maid juga ingin menjerit, tapi menjerit ketakutan.

"Kau tau kemungkinan itu rusak lho~ Itu sudah aku berikan _clue, _kau masih tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan hm?" Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk nunjuk sang _AC_ dengan jari tengahnya, terlihat sekali sedang menyumpahi sang _AC_ tidak berdosa, tidak lupa senyuman manis yang masih bertengger dengan setia.

Sang Maid yang sudah paham, hanya memasang tampah uh-oh sambil mengangguk angguka kepalanya patah patah. Di dalam kepalanya sekarang sedang tersusun rencana melarikan diri dari sang Namikaze muda, setidaknya setelah ia mempanggil jasa _service AC _untuk Naruto. Jika tida, terlihat gambaran Neraka di belakang punggung Naruto yang sedari tadi masih mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"_Good job! _Nah sekarang aku Tanya sekali lagi, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Ia menepuk nepuk kepala sang Maid dengan tangannya. _Fvck_ rasanya sang maid ingin benar benar mati saja.

"Me-memanggil ja-sa _service AC, _tuan."Ucap sang maid hati-hati sembari dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, dengan maksud mejauhi Naruto dengan perlahan namun pasti.

"_Good Good! _ Nah sekarang pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Ucap tuan muda mereka dengan sadis dan tanpa memikirkan hati para maid maid yang sejak tadi ingin berteriak ketakukan dan kabur secepatnya, diiringi senyum termanis yang bisa ia buat. Bukan menambah kesan baik baik saja, justru sebaliknya. Seakan sang tuan muda mengucapkannya dari hati yang paling dalam

BRAK! Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah debaman pintu yang sekali lagi dibanting oleh Naruto.

Setelah Naruto kembali masuk ke kamarnya, sang kepala maid jatuh terduduk didepan pintu sang tuan muda. Melihat itu para maid yang lain segera membantu. '_Hororr sekali' _Begitulah pikir mereka, dan sekarang di kepala mereka sudah tercetak lagi tugasbaru untuk ditambahkan di _important list_ mereka. Jangan menganggu tuan muda Naruto apabila ia sedang _badmood._

BRAK!

Tiba tiba terdengar lagi suara debaman pintu dari kamar Naruto. Seluruh maid yang masih berada disana tentu saja langsung melihat ke arah sang Namikaze dengan _horror. '_Apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Tuan Muda'

"Oh iya kalian, bersihakan kekacuan ini ya. Jangan lupa pesankan _Remote AC_ yang baru. Kau taukan bahwa yang itu" Kata katanya terhenti sembari menunjuk _Remote AC _, yang bahkan sekarang tidak bisa disebut lagi _remote AC, _dengan jari tengahnya.

"Sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Jangan lupa ya~" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis ditambahkan nada bermain main yang malah tidak terlihat seperti bermain main sama sekali.

BRAK! Pintu itu tertutup lagi untuk kedua kalinya,

'_What the hell is going on earth' _Ucap sang Maid, horror. Hah lebih baik mereka segera membereskan kekacuan ini dan segera memanggil jasa _service AC _berikut dengan _remote_nya agar tidak ada korban yang berjatuhkan lagi.

* * *

Kamar beratakan, baju yang teronggok tidak berdaya, kertas kertas yang tersebar ke segala arah, dan seseorang yang sedang berbaring dilantai dengan keringat mengaliri tubuhnya adalah pemandangan yang akan terlihat di kamar Namikaze Naruto. Terlihat sang Namikaze dengan wajah yang frustasi mengerang megerang dan beguling guling di atas lantai.

"GAHHH! Apa-apaan ini!" Naruto berteriak dengan frustasi, ia membalikan badannya, posisi tengkurap menghadap lantai. Membuang nafasnya dengan cepat.

Ia ingin sekali mengutuk dan membakar habis kertas kertas yang sekarang ini sedang tersebar dilantai lantai kamarnya.

Kertas kertas tersebut adalah tugas tugas observasi diberikan oleh dosennya. Bisa kau bayangkan, hari ini sang dosen menghancurkan seluruh moodnya, Laporan yang sudah ia kerjakan dengan begadang selama seharian penuh dan dicicil beberapa hari sebelumnya, dengan mudahnya di tolak oleh sang dosen. Hatake Kakashi, sang pelaku utama aka dosen Naruto, dengan enteng berkata "Banyak kesalahan, kurang detail, data kurang, banyak typo. Ulang." Padahal Naruto yakin sekali ia sudah mengecek laporan miliknya itu. Iya yakin sudah mnegecek, saat sudah jam 12 malam. Mungkin ada typo yang terlewat tapi, hey! Typo manusiawi bukan? Apalagi ia mengecek ulang laporannya pada jam 12. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk saat itu.

Dengan mood seburuk itu, tentu saja yang mampu menyembuhkannya adalah Ramen. Setelah jam kuliah milik Naruto berakhir, dengan langkah seribu ia segera melesat menuju kedai ramen kesukaannya. Ichiraku's Ramen milik Paman Teuchi. _But shit happen again_, Ramen Paman Teuchi sudah habis terjual dikarenakan seorang Pengusaha Muda, yang menurut pengkuan Paman Teuchi memborong semua ramennya hari itu.

Ia pulang dengan gondok setengah mati. Setelahnya ia sampai di rumah, lagi lagi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepada dirinya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah seonggok AC tidak berguna. How Great!

"Jangan sampai service AC itu terlambat."

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa sumpah serapah, gerutuan, caci maki, dan keluhan keluar dari mulut Naruto, terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan bahwa sudah tertidurlah sang pemilik suara.

* * *

"_Halo dengan Uchiha's production Service center disini."_

"_Maaf, kami mengalami kerusakan AC di sini. Bisakah saya meminta jasa Service AC untuk segara dan memperbaikinya?"_

"_Ah maaf, saat ini seluruh pertugas kami sedang penuh nyonya."_

Sang kepala maid hanya dapat tersenyum pedih, miris, dan takut mendengar pernyataan dari sebrang sambungan telepon yang ia lakukan dengan Uchiha's Production Service Center. Sebuah Service Center yang dikhususkan untuk produk produk milik Uchiha's Production bagian elektronik. Entah sebuah keberutungan atau kesialan, tapi AC kamar milik Naruto diproduksi oleh Uchiha Production.

"_Maaf, tunggu sebentar nyonya."_

"_A-ah baik."_

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah bisikan bisikan tidak jelas yang berasal sebrang sambungan telepon. Sang kepala pelayan menunggu dengan was was. Well, siapa tahu mungkin ada salah satu petugas Service AC yang sedang kosong, semoga saja.

"_Maaf nyonya, tetapi dimana alamat anda Nyonya?"_

"_Namikaze Mansion tuan."_

Tidak perlu menyebutkan lebih detail lagi, pasti seantero Konoha tau letak Namikaze Mention. Apalagi, Uchiha's Production merupakan kolega terbesar dari perusahaan Namikaze.

Terdengar kembali bisik bisik dari sebrang sambungan telepon. Samar-samar, sang kepala maid dapat mendengar 'Apa? Namikaze?' Nama Namikaze di bawa bawa. Ia benar benar berharap bahwa dibawanya nama Namikaze merupakan pertanda baik. Sampai beberapa menit ia menunggu kepastian dari sebrang panggilan.

"_Baik Nyonya. Salah satu petugas kami akan segera berangkat menuju kediaman anda."_

Mendengar hal tersebut, sang kepala maid mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menghadapi kemarahan sang tuan muda. Mungkin sang petugas Service tersebut yang akan jadi sasaran amarah tuan muda Naruto berikutnya, tapi ia tidak ambil peduli. Asal bukan dirinya, itu sudah cukup.

"_Ah! Terimakasih Tuan."_

"_Sudah menjadi kewajiban kami Nyonya. Apakah masih ada yang dapat kami bantu?"_

Tiba-tiba sang kepala pelayan tersebut teringat akan rusaknya remote AC akibat insiden pelemparan secara tidak berperi ke Remote ACan oleh Naruto. Ia mendadak bersyukur, otaknya masih mengingat remote sang tuan muda. Bila tidak, habislah ia.

"_Remote, Remote untuk AC tipe XXX."_

"_Baiklah, Masih adakah lagi yang dapat kami bantu, nyonya?"_

"_Hanya itu."_

Ucap sang kepala maid sembari mengingat ingat, apalagi pesan sang tuan muda.

"_Baiklah, Terimakasih Telah menggunakan Jasa Service Uchiha ini Nyonya. Silahkan tunggu petugas kami yang akan secepatnya tiba di sana, selamat siang nyonya."_

"_Selamat Siang."_

Akhirnya sambungan telepon terputus, sang pelayan menampakan ekspresi wajah lega. Selesai sudah tugasnya. Saatnya ia ingin segera menjauhi daerah kamar Naruto, jauh sejauh jauhnya. _Well_ ia hanya mengantisipasi terulangnya insiden pelemparan. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa bahwa sang petugas service AC secepatnya datang. Semoga saja. Yah, semoga saja.

To be Continue

Hallo! Lolxove balik lagi! Kali ini dengan fict abal selanjutnya. Maaf memotong ditengah tengah, karena kalau dipikir pikir jika ini dijadikan 1 fic akan sangat panjang ahaha. Dan berhubung untuk yang Disney's Princess akan lama update jadi fict ini sebagai penggantinya.

So mind to review?

Sincerely love- lolxove-


End file.
